User talk:Aqua Jet
Picture Gallery Great job on the plastic Aqua Jet super24daisy. Picture Taking Hey do you know how to do this with computers that aren't macintoshes? ~~Bluehero~~ Thanks! ~~Bluehero~~ Do you know how to make club penguin videos? ~~Bluehero~~ [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 06:13, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Members I hate this member/non-member thing too. It's so unfair! Yesterday I was at the server Avalanche and there was a group of about 15 penguins. I asked them I could join them and they all said no! I asked them why and they said "cuz your not a member". Can you belive it? The CP Team should worry less about the filters and the features and more about this. It's really not fair. But the moderators don't care and you know why? Because when that happens non-members become members and DING DING the CP team wins! It's cruel isn't it? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 14:53, 28 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Turtle Awwwww... Thank you! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 18:33, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 03:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) I don't have code to make ASCII -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 14:15, 15 August 2008 (UTC) what ASCII is ASCII is just text art. Ask DillyDally. He knows what it is. I already got it up and running on my User Page. Sorry I bugged you. -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 02:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) join User:Super24daisy Vote! VOTE! [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Your Multiple Questions Okay: * 1. The image for the Logo on any Wikia brand Wiki is "Wiki.png". The Central Wikia might have more information. You have to be an administrator (a.k.a. Sysop) to edit this image. Oh, and be sure to keep the width times height (number x number) te exact same as the original. * 2. Templates are really hard to do, trust me. Normally, I copy and paste bits of code from templates I like, edit them until they look good (you will have to use the Preview button a lot for this, make sure you have a fast computer), then save the edit. To activate a Template, be sure to put it like this: . If you know the templates name, you can also do , but you must remember that it is case sensitive (as in UPPERCASE or lowercase matters, if your capitalization is wrong, your template won't work. * 3. As for the title (THE for all your Club Penguin needs!) on the browser bar, you can edit that on the page called MediaWiki:Pagetitle. Copy and paste it, and search it on your Wiki, it should be there. I hope that answers your questions. Sincerely, Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:38, 20 August 2008 (UTC) wanna meet on Club Penguin?? Aqua Jet? Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin???? --AgentSk8r My Talk 12:59, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I'll be on Mittens at the Dojo. HI AQUA YOU AND I HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY MY BIRTHDAY IS APRIL 4 YA FOO GO PLAY NASCAR Wanna meet? I'm on Mittens Iceberg along with others. --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:38, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Cave I'm in the cave now --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:46, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Ski Village Ski Village now.... --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:50, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Forget it... Just forget it... --Freeloh Talk to me! 15:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello fellow Filipina!Thank you for the Spongebob stuff.You are up until 11:45 P.M. in the Philippines?Funny,I stay up until 12:30 in the US,which is......2:30 there,right?What city do you live in?My cousins live in Bacarra.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 14:47, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Meet Me Wanna meet me at the dojo in walrus now? --User:Beaky4444 Please reply on my talk page. Rollback Congratulations! You are now a rollback! If you need some help with it, see ! Now I definetly respect as one of this wiki!-- Barkjon 17:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Meet? want to meet on club penguin? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 12:03, 26 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Meet ok. want any help with the stage? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 12:09, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Message from Agent One Agent D, I would be honored became my apprentice, it will only take a week to complete your apprenticeship and you will then shortly be put on the higher lifeform queue. Please sign below if you would like to begin your apprenticeship. Agent One Kumusta ka! I live in Pasay city in Metro Manila but now Im in Dubai........ my favorite color is black anyway can you make me a signature with a rootbeer mug image.....if not maybe color black background then 'ROOTBEER WAS HERE' letters Hello Hi :D --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:35, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Lets meet Iceland at the dojo. --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:50, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ow report card must have sucked ( no offence) man, I feel sorry fro u.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 17:01, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Phil time what is Phil. Time Psst... You've been promoted to BEAURACRAT. You now have the power to grant ''Administrator STATUS to any user with the wiki's trust and permission. Unappreciated? Yeah right... now you can stand up to those "famous" punks and tell them about this! That will teach them! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 20:56, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats! If you have any questions on doing some stuff like a bureacrat, just ask me.-- Barkjon 21:41, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Cool, I mean thanks!--Aqua Jet 12:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) somethings going on Theres something fishy going on, and I can't STAND IT! Why are you a bureacrat? Dancing Penguin deserves it more!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:52, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I agree with Sockpuppets411 about that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ] Say Somethin'!!!! 21:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) No he doesn't. He barely edits anymore.-- Barkjon 21:58, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I've been busy... DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) I agree. DP deserves it more. I understand him....I've been busy an in the 3rd week of school..TWO TEST IN ONE DAY ALREADY!!!! And I've been assigned a project. ALREADY! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:03, 14 September 2008 (UTC) IF you USE YOUR POWER MEANLY, You better High Tail it, or else you will have a very VERY angry Sysop and Rollback on your hands. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!!! 23:01, 8 September 2008 (UTC) The Rollback and The Sysop!!!!!! Actually, Sk8er, if he uses his powers for wrong it'll be 2 angry sysops and a rollback. ;) Trust me, I won't take anything bad on this wiki. --Freeloh 23:31, 8 September 2008 (UTC) He means we're onto this guy. We know what he's trying to pull off. Besides, Sk8r's my homeboy. Don't mess with my Homeboy. the rollback and The Sysop! Don't mess with TRATS!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|01:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) famous punk I'm a "famous punk" I guess, and you don't deserve to be a bureacrat! You don't overpower me. All you can do now is make poeple sysops. I'll pull a dillydally on you. Don't mess with us.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|02:01, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Don't be mad at me just because I've promoted as a bureacrat. Doesn't mean you have to be mad at me, I mean really..--[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet] 12:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a admin! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 12:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Dancing Penguin!--Aqua Jet 12:54, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hey Aqua Jet!!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 13:15, 12 September 2008 (UTC) I am at school. Watch your grammar Your pretty bad at spelling. I just turned seven! What is wrong with you! You suck at this!--youngsock300 17:01, 13 September 2008 (UTC) (Yawns) Blocking time! --Aqua Jet 01:48, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Overused your powers. Strike 1. Three strikes your out. -- Happyface 17:56, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Don't known ho to break this to you.. sooooo CONGRATULATIONS!!! P.S.: Another bureaucrat.... I would be happy with you as a sysop,not bureaucrat,sorry. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:00, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Happyface414! :)--Aqua Jet 09:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Oh and If you use any powers to mess up the Wiki badly we will block you and take your privileges away. --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:04, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Why should I use my powers to just mess the Wiki? Those are just corrupt people that are bored --Aqua Jet 09:13, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote for/against/neutral for me? Vote here!!! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 11:46, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Your not a nice person Just because my brother said your grammar sucks doesn't give you rights to ban him and give him the unaward. Delivery, coming up!!!--[[User:sockpuppets411|'Šŏčҝpũppëts411']] TALK 2 ME! 21:33, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Well. He could just say things like "Please correct your grammar" or something like that you know. Not in negative format.-- 01:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC)(I.P. adress of Aqua Jet) delivery!!! So? And why are you mad since the Famous Punk message? -- 01:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) (I.P. adress of Aqua Jet) Wow Please don't quit, and would you like me to unblock you? [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 07:46, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat awards Please don't quit Club Penguin Wiki! You have been a good addition to this wiki!! Please don't quit this wiki! If you quit, I will FLIP out! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) I mean really. By the way, I am trying to create the Rocket Science Wiki. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 21:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) The REAL Sk8rbluscat award Here is the REAL Sk8rbluscat award. I am sorry for giving you that unaward. If you stay you will get 1,000 of them. Please don't quit. I'm sorry for giving you those STUPID unawards. Here you go so please don't quit. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play CP 00:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Don't do it,girl!I'd be the only active girl here!Actually,I'm not that active.I am in cross country so I,come home late.By the time I am done with homework,I just turn on the TV!I am really trying here.You can help me!I AM GOING TO DO SOMETHNG ABOUT THIS! In fact,I think I have to give you something before you leave. There.Goodbye,friend.BOO HOO BOO HOO!:( A Few Things 1. Rockhopper Officialy Endorses International Talk Like a Pirate Day! I just wanted to tell you that, since you have links to the September 19 site. 2. I don't want you to quit. 3. As long as I am here, you won't get an attack. 4. I support you. 5. I consider you a friend, and know you won't abuse your powers. [[Image:TurtleShroom.PNG|left|thumb|[[User:TurtleShroom|TurtleShroom Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :)]] 01:07, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Yay! Talk Like Pirate Day! I guess I won't quit after all. Okay mision accomplished.-- 01:18, 19 September 2008 (UTC)(I.P. Adress of Aqua Jet, I'm in school on 10:36 AM Phil. Time) But I can't decide because theres talk like a pirate day and angry Sockpuppets411 and youngsocks300. I know I like pirates and still, I can't decide. Help me please.-- 01:25, 19 September 2008 (UTC)(I.P. adress of Aqua Jet) apology Sorry about all of this. Really, I am. I overreacted, but you overreacted by blocking my brother. But, the whole reason I was so mad was because it did seem like you were mad that I was so mad at you for unfairly becoming a bureaucrat, and I am just really sorry. Also, could you please apologize to my brother? He got pretty mad and shaken up!--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 21:38, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Okay, but what they say bureaucrat is '''not' equal to a new Webmaster. And I'm not mad at you, I'm just asking why?--Aqua Jet 03:10, 20 September 2008 (UTC) He has the same amount of power, but you have to listen to him. Its a thing of respect. Plus, when you edit bad against a webmaster, sysop or not, Bureaucrat or not, the wikia will listen to the webmaster more.--Соккпũpпëтс411 TALK 2 ME! 11:34, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah okay--Aqua Jet 03:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) award Thank you, by the way, watch this: beautiful. See? I can spell beautiful. Here's a word my bro taught me. Pnuemonoultramicroscopicvolcanoisis! Its a word for a disease in the lungs!--youngsock300 11:44, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Image:Da award.JPG Your award is here! I gotta make it bigger! Umm..Okay thanks!--Aqua Jet 03:43, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Let's meet! Wanna meet me in the wlrus dojo? -Beaky4444 Thats fine! Okay.--Aqua Jet 08:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) A church I'm just wondering about your opinion on the "Church" of Scientology? If you don't want to answer, that's A-OK. I just though that a caring Christian soul, such as yourself, would have a fair & balanced view on the Church [[User:DillyDally|''ﾁﾞﾘﾀﾞﾘ]]talk 11:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) I have no idea, sorry :(--Aqua Jet 11:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Your Precious Apple Turtle Good gravy, that thing is so precious! I went on the Apple Website and downloaded the turtle, then I searched the Internet for a legal hack or conversion tool to make run the Turtle on Windows XP, probably as a stand alone window. Unfortunatly, nothing. YET '''I MUST HAVE THAT TURTLE!!! I will not rest until I get one!!! I went to the designer's site, but their language is not only foriegn, i.e. not English, but it doesn't use the Alphabet I learned! I think it's Russian Cyrillic... bah! Could someone translate that thing?! The site is here. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 19:47, 23 September 2008 (UTC) to much ABBA! Aghhhhh! Its too much abba! I never want to hear Mamma mia again! You have been listening to ABBA Number ones too long! Here's a song to listen to: "Live and Let Die" By GUNS N' ROSES!!!--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 23:07, 23 September 2008 (UTC) hi Hi Aqua Jet!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:09, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'm doing good. You??? :| I have to wait until school is almost over to have recess. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:21, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I do think it's fun. My favorite subject is Technology. =D Would you like me to make you a signature? I will do it for free! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:27, 24 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:Aqua Jet|'Aqua Jet']] TALK 2 ME! If you don't like the color, just tell me. You are in High School??? I am still in Elementary School. I'm not in the high school until 7th grade. (I'm a 6th grader). --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:35, 24 September 2008 (UTC) [[User:Aqua Jet|'Aqua Jet']] Walk the Plank!!!!! Do you like the one signature? (Aqua JET Walk the plank) I used sig code from mine. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:40, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Go . Scroll down to the Signature box. Clear the signature box. Paste the signature code from when you copied and pasted from edit. Check off the Use Raw Signature box. Than test it out. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:43, 24 September 2008 (UTC) I'm somewhat into science. (My classroom is an igloo so I'm more into math). If you are into science, go to Rocket Science Wiki. It is about Rockets and SCIENCE!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! 11:56, 24 September 2008 (UTC) RE: That wasn't fighting, sorry you hate even classic rock! I apologize. (I didn't mean to offend you, and I wasn't trying to pick a fight. I was kind of just being humorous.)--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 21:27, 24 September 2008 (UTC) yo! Hi. Sk8rbluscat here. [[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin I just finished breakfast. :). It's 7:30 AM Eastern time as I type this... --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 11:30, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I live in Pennsylvania, United States. Not really... There's very little up here. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 11:35, 25 September 2008 (UTC) I don't have a D.S. I do have a SEGA Genesis. It's doing ok. your a bureaucrat! Stand up for yourself for once! -- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 22:22, 26 September 2008 (UTC) All I am saying is that you need to be strong. You have more power than other users! Dont let them push you around!!!! I am with you till the end homie, but seriously!-- Šočҝpũppëťš411 Consider yourself ...Terminated! 11:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Oh....Okay, I thought it's a joke again.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:53, 27 September 2008 (UTC) hi Aqua Jet! Hi Aqua Jet!!! You rock!!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 10:57, 30 September 2008 (UTC) You rock because you are a good friend. :) OK.... That was weird... when I was typing this, Network cable unplugged and plugged back in... that was so weird. At least it didn't interfere with my typing! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат Sk8rblutalk 11:03, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Go all Skaters everywhere!! Hi! Hi Aqua Jet! -- 10:52, 2 October 2008 (UTC) {The I.P. Address of Sk8rbluscat) I had to repair my I.P. address. It changes all the time! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 10:56, 2 October 2008 (UTC) This is the third I.P. change this week. --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 10:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Like my new signature? If someone blocks my current I.P. I could still edit within 3 days! LOL! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 11:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Weird... On Rocket Science Wiki, 50.15% of my edits are Mainspace! On This wiki, 78% is User talk pages... --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 11:04, 2 October 2008 (UTC) The requirements are: *You need to be a good user *You do not get banned *You have to be nice to other users, like User:Youngsocks300. *You do not block people for NO reason. *--ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 11:13, 2 October 2008 (UTC) RE:WALL-E (on the Color Turtle page) I actually know what WALL-E is. I saw the movie, though I never recalled the acronym. I even knew what a peso is: it's the currency of Mexico, one million pesos equal $88,000 USA dollars. As for the Phillipines... nope, I thought they ran on a different currency. Oh well, we learn something new every day! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) Speak to the Webmaster! I command you! 12:30, 3 October 2008 (UTC)